FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Great Race
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Great Race". Review Title Card: Has Marshall on it with a bunch of roads. Scene 1: Skye puts up a banner for the “Adventure Bay Road Race”. Skye says that it’s going to be fun, while Ryder says that it’s good to test the pups’ driving skills. Chase then comes over, as he’s worried about not being able to set up all of his cones in time. Rubble and Rocky set up balloons around the area, “racing each other” to see who can do it first. Ryder says that it doesn’t matter who wins, that it’s all about fun. The pups then race off to get more balloons. Mayor Goodway is in a hot-air balloon, worrying about being up in the air, but her balloon is tied to the ground tight. Marshall is pretending to race, even though he’s by himself. Zuma is creepily watching him, as he then comes out and says “Sorry dude, I’ll be zooming past you. My name is ‘Zuma’ after-all.” Awesome line. Rubble says that Skye’s going to win because she can just take a shortcut. Skye says that she can’t, because she has to follow the course just like the other pups. They all get a call from Ryder, to go to the Lookout. All the pups run to the Lookout, with Marshall in tow. Analysis: ***1/2, That was a great scene. When Zuma was watching Marshall, I thought that was really funny because he was so creepy where he was. His line was perfect, and Marshall was very good as well. Rubble has flawed logic. Scene 2: All the pups run into the Elevator, but get stuck in the Elevator. As they all “back-up”, all the pups are thrown out of the Elevator, except for Marshall, who gets thrown into the Elevator. He chuckles, and says “I win”, as the other pups enter the Elevator. Analysis: **1/2, They’ve done that Elevator scene before, so it just seemed rehashed. Lookout: All the pups become very happy after Ryder shows them the racecourse. Scene 3: All the pups are at the starting line, as the Mayor prepares to start them off. Alex then shows up, with his “Super-trike”. He asks if he can race, as Rubble says that he can’t, as his trike won’t be able to compete with their trucks. Ryder, however, let’s him in. All the pups quickly take off after being started, as Alex is far behind already. Zuma, Marshall, and Chase all take the lead from each other. “Zuma takes the lead”, says Zuma. “Chase is on the case. He’s gonna win this race!” “Marshall’s in it to win it!” At least Chase’s line was good. Marshall comes close to Mr. Porter, who’s carrying watermelons. He throws them up in the air, as a watermelon lands on each of the pups. The Mayor gives Chickaletta some corn. The pups all round a corner, as Alex is still far behind. Ryder points out that Rubble is in the lead, as Chase quickly takes the lead. Jake moves some cones that are on his mountain, as all the pups are sent down the hill, as they go off-course. Zuma’s going down the hill on a bumpy-ride. That’s awesome, as he doesn’t have wheels on his hovercraft. Chickaletta drops her corn out of the balloon. Marshall takes the lead as they race passed the Lookout. Chickaletta wants to get her corn, as she starts to peck at the rope holding the Mayor close to the ground. The wind from all the pups passing Marshall makes him turn around, until he realizes that he’s going the wrong way when Alex passes him. In Katie’s, Cali runs off from her bath, causing the bubbles from her bath to start falling out of the tub. The pups all race into the bubbles, and are sent in a spin. Chickaletta finally pecks through the rope, as the balloon goes up in the air. Ryder calls Skye, and assesses the situation, as the other pups are called to the soccer field. Ryder makes it in the balloon, and brings it down. The pups all grab ropes to pull it down. They make it to the ground, as Chickaletta is now asleep. The Mayor tells the pups that they should get back to the race, as it’s not over yet. Alex looks behind him to see Chase catching up to him. Ryder says that it’s a tight race, as Ryder takes a photo of the end, revealing that Alex is the winner. The pups, Mr. Porter, and the Mayor all congratulates Alex, as Ryder says that all the pups are “winners”, and they are all “good pups”. Analysis: ****1/2, The structure for this episode was very cool because for one, all the pups were used, and none of the pups were called on the mission first-hand. This is the only episode in the series so far to have that happen. This scene was done very well, and having Alex win was, yet again, and good way to go as it teaches kids to old line “Slow and steady wins the race”, kind of like the story with the tortoise and the hare. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7.5 out of 10. That barely puts this episode below being tied for the best episodes of the Season, and it's belonging. The structure for this episode was awesome, and unique. There were many good lines given as well. If there was character development here, this episode might have taken the place and won the race to become the best episode. See what I did there? Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - He was creepy at the beginning where he was standing watching Marshall, but he gave some good lines. 2. PAW Patrol Writing Crew - The structure for this episode was done very well. 3. (Tie) Chase - His lines as he took the lead both times during the race were really good. 3. (Tie) Marshall - He was funny this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups sAve a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.929